dragonvale_trainersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
Here are 12 useful tips to get your dragon park up and running or help you to improve. Park Setup / Organization 1. Remember that this is a dragon park where you will need to attract visitors by having lots of different species of dragons along with decorations, useful buildings, and paths to walk on. 2. Keep your park neat. When you start off with a new island, try to clear all or most of the rocks and plants off. Also, try placing all of your buildings and habitats side by side while still leaving room for paths. With any extra space you may have, add decorations, but do not let ypur decorations take over your park. 3. Find inspiration for a great park of your own by visiting friends or looking at pictures! Dragons 1. You need plenty of unique dragons to atractt visitors and level up quicker. So get plenty of them by starting out with the basic elements and breeding them to get hybrids. Also, try not to have more than one of the same type of dragon because they will simply take up habitat space. If you accidentally breed the same dragon species more than once, the second egg can be placed on a decorative pedistol, and the rest can be sold for dragoncash. 2. You can only have a certain amount of habitats in your park, so buy or upgrade the ones you have to large habitats to fit more dragons. 3. Take advantage of your breeding cave by using it every second. Upgrade your nursery to fit at least 2 dragon eggs so that breeders will not have to wait. Breed all sorts of dragons together and keep trying the same combination over and over again if you didntt get the dragon you were hoping for. You never know what you might get! A great way to keep track of the dragons you have is to go to the dragonarium, and if you have an egg that you want to identify, you can go to the dragon area of the market and click the egg icon in the bottom right hand corner of each dragon card to see its egg. Treasure Gathering / Handling 1. Dragoncash is the most common type of money and is needed for buying many different things. To produce dragoncash faster, put more than one dragon in each habitat and feed them all until at least level 7 (adult). Another way you can get money is to visit your friends or the Great Nogard and tap the party hats over 3 of the habitats. 2. Save your treasure for the important things in the game, especially gems. Gems are needed for upgrading your nursery and breeding den, so don't waste them all on speeding things up, buying hints, or buying dragon hybrids that are easy to get. 3. It may not seem like it, but when you sell something, you only get back 50% of the coins you used to buy it. So before buying something, be sure you really want it first. Leveling-Up & other Tips 1. Experience points are how you level up. You will need to earn them quickly if you want to level up just as fast. To get these points, just do simple things around the island like breed dragons, harvest crops, hatch an egg, win a trophie in the colleseum, level up your dragon, buy decorations, or clear rocks and plants out of your park. 2. For gardening, it is nice to have 2 or 3 farms with at least one of them a large farm. With your large farm, you can continue to plant blushrooms for an outburst of food every once and a while. With your small farms, plant zazzberries over and over again for fast food! Your food should be "spent" by feeding smaller dragons until they become adults. It is also good to have your elemental dragons at level 10 or higher so that it can increase the possibility of getting a rare or crystal dragon. 3. To win trophies at the collesuem, only let adult hybrid dragons compete. The "judges" do not want to see the elemental dragons that they see every day of their life, but they also do not want to see a baby dragon bouncing around and doing nothing at all. So impress them, and win the gold medal!